spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton, Part 1(SpongeBob Squarepants v2.0 episode)
Plankton is a episode in Spongebob SquarePants v2.0. Transcript At 8:00 in the morning, Plankton arose from his deep, evil slumber. His alarm was going off and he could not even deal. Life had become a meaningless void for Plankton, and even his robot wife Karen couldn't ease his sorrows. "Sugarbutt! I made you breakfast!" Karen called out. Plankton was still groggy but he walked into the kitchen anyways. He stared down at his plate. There was a piece of bread, toasted, with some gooey brown stuff on it. Not entirely sure what it was, but not wanting to hurt his robotic lover's feelings, he picked it up and took a bite. "What the heck is this, Karen?!" Plankton yelled. "It's Sea-Vegemite. I got it at the Barg-n-Mart yesterday," Karen replied. "Sea-Vegemite? Are you for real Karen? Why the crap do you think I would want to eat Vegemite. I am not Australian!" Plankton furiously roared. Plankton really had a good point. He was not Australian, he was from the Ocean. People who live at the bottom of the sea do not eat vegemite. That is an Australian thing to do. Now Karen had ruined his breakfast, and his mood. He sulked back off to his bedroom and took all of his clothes off and evaluated his image in front of the mirror. His round, green body reflected back into his gigantic eyeball (relatively speaking), and the reflection of his round, green body in his gigantic eyeball reflected back into the mirror, and the reflection of his round, green body in his gigantic eyeball reflecting back into the mirror reflected back into his gigantic eyeball. This went on and on seemingly infinitely, and Plankton became mesmerized by the power of mirrors. He pondered for a moment about the wonders of the universe and the mysteries of the faith, and he prayed a little and wrote how he felt in his diary. After concluding his existential crisis for the hour, Plankton decided to take a shower because he was already naked. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the water and stepped in. Something isn't right here, Plankton thought to himself. He looked up to see the faucet spouting a red liquid. A drop got into Plankton's gigantic eyeball, and it burned. "Hot sauce?" Plankton said. "What is hot sauce doing coming out of my faucet?" Plankton waited for hot sauce to reply but he got no answer. Since he was already covered in the hot sauce, Plankton decided to finish up his shower instead of immediately getting out. When he got out, he dried off with a towel, which was immediately ruined, and walked back into the kitchen, still naked. "Plankton, why are you naked?" said Karen. "I took a shower. That is why," Plankton replied. “Plankton, why do you smell like hot sauce?" Karen asked. "I took a shower. That is why," Plankton replied. "I'm still not following," said Karen. Plankton then told Karen about how he took a shower but there was hot sauce coming out of the faucet. Karen was kind of confused at first, but then she thought it over, and she was still confused. "What more is there to add, Karen? I took a shower in hot sauce!" Plankton said. "That still doesn't explain anything!" Karen replied. Well, how about you explain how you can smell considering you are a robot?!" Plankton said. “Touche.” Karen replied. Category:Spin-Off Kings Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:JackHackers Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts